


And Reality Will Warp

by debtdoctor



Series: It Shall Sweep Dimensions [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Body Horror, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debtdoctor/pseuds/debtdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people can see the first two Planes. Some can see Three. Cecil can see Four, if he chooses to open all three of his eyes at once. He does not choose to. </p><p>Those who see Five do not often live long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Reality Will Warp

**Author's Note:**

> Flipping through the Planes is a little like flipping through Cuils. Familiarity with Cuil Theory is useful, but not necessary.

"So..." Cecil begins, as a means to fill the pause, "Do you have pain receptors?"

"Yes?" Carlos, ever so sweetly and hesitantly, replies.  
  
"Oh." Cecil closes his bottom two eyes and opens his third for a glance at his fingernails on the Third Plane. He'll have to cut them short if Carlos invites him to spend the night. It wouldn't hurt if he filed down the teeth either, but... A quick check with Cecil's right eye tells him his tattoos begin to lift off his arms on the Second Plane, to manifest as if in protestation, and he resolves to calm down, because that sort of behavior is just _embarrassing_ in public.  
  
 _It’s just a trim!_ _Behave_ _yourselves._

"Do you… Not? Have pain receptors, that is."

Cecil opens both his bottom eyes to see Carlos clearly on the First, and Carlos reaches across the diner's table and thumbs Cecil's wrist, as if checking for a pulse.

Whoops. The Second Plane becomes a lost cause, and while Carlos isn't able to see the utter _mess_ Cecil is making of himself right now, old woman Josie, sitting at a booth across the aisle with two of her Angels, smirks at him.

"I, um. No."

Carlos is all rich purple custard shot through with orange smoke and forest green vines drip down his sides. 

On the Third Plane, at least.  
He's _gorgeous_.

And then Carlos notices Cecil staring, and his aura goes streaked with grey, with _uncomfortableworryconcern_ , so Cecil closes his third eye and opens his bottom two. Carlos is at his most stunning on the Third, but nervousness and self-consciousness make Cecil think Carlos prefers to operate on the First, where he can see what he's doing.

"You're beautiful," Cecil reassures him. And _oh_ how he could have let his voice break on that second word. Crack. Fracture. _Shatter_. 

Cecil is a complete wreck on the Second Plane, and a terror on the Third. Old woman Josie bites her lip and looks away as Cecil settles into the Third Plane to calm himself on the Second. The windows melt where his aura brushes them and lines of perspective in the long, narrow restaurant begin to bend. Angles show where there should be none, and intersections become flat. Cecil relaxes the writhing masses on his shoulder-blades that drip tentacles like wings drip feathers, and on the First his tongue splits in two and the tattoos on his back begin to reflect the textures and patterns of the elements on the periodic table. In reverse order. No matter. He is calm.

  
His First Plane flesh smiles at Carlos.  
  
 _He is calm._

**Author's Note:**

> Cecil switches between the Planes by opening and shutting his eyes in various combinations. Both bottom eyes open means First Plane, one bottom eye open is a means to the Second, and only the third eye open means looking at the Third. Carlos thinks Cecil needs new glasses.


End file.
